The Tenma and Cindy Alternative Wedding
by KeEpCaLmAnDwAtChAsTrObOy
Summary: This was an idea we had considered for the Tenma-Cindy wedding, unfortunately we got rid of it, but we decided for the fans, to do an alternative version of the wedding, based off of this idea that could've potentially became how the wedding was going to turn out, NOW GRAB YOUR POPCORN, CLOSE YOUR GODDAMN DOOR AND ENJOY THIS ALTERNATIVE WEDDING!


_**The Tenma and Cindy Alternative Wedding **_

"_This was an idea we had considered for the Tenma-Cindy wedding, unfortunately we got rid of it, but we decided for the fans, to do an alternative version of the wedding, based off of this idea that could've potentially became how the wedding was going to turn out, NOW GRAB YOUR POPCORN, CLOSE YOUR GODDAMN DOOR AND ENJOY THIS ALTERNATIVE WEDDING! ~Emily and Kate"_

"You sure you wanna do this?"

Astro nodded as he headed out the door.

"Eeeeeeee! I'm so excited Emily!" Kaitlyn was standing up at the altar, Emily standing next to her and Tenma was near them, poised straight and proud.

Everyone in the large white church was awaiting the arrival of the beautiful bride.

The pianist stopped the soft song he was playing and took a short pause before beginning to play a louder song, the typical one you hear as the bride walks in.

The church doors opened and let in the gleaming sunshine, brightening up the large church even more.

Everyone who was sitting in the pews stood up and looked back.

Cindy slowly made her way into the church and down the aisle, Dr. Elefun at her side, their arms locked.

Astro finally stepped down onto the ground and looked around at his surroundings.

"Hehe, this is gonna be fun." He smirked.

"Ah. She so beautiful." Kaitlyn could hear Tenma say as he began to get flustered.

She giggled at the sight of him.

"I don't think I could ever thank you enough for doing this." Cindy whispered to Elefun.

"It was the least I could do." He blushed.

Soon they arrived up front with the others.

Tenma walked up to Cindy and took her hand as Elefun took a step back.

Him and Tenma exchanged nods.

Tenma couldn't stop looking at Cindy as they walked up to the minister.

They held each others hands with the biggest smiles on their faces.

All the guests sat back down as the music stopped.

Astro held onto the boombox in his hand and made sure he had put in the right song and had already set it to the right volume.

There was a strange moment of silence before the minister began to open his mouth.

But he looked up with a confused look on his face.

The clomp of Astro's boots echoed through the large open space as he walked into the church.

"ASTRO!" Kaitlyn said through her teeth as she looked over to what was making such an annoying noise.

Astro adjusted the tie on his shirt and cleared his throat.

The minister gave him an angry look.

"What are you-"

Astro clicked a button on his boombox and set it down on the ground.

_Oh,_

_Well imagine,_

_As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,_

_Everyone_ looked back at Astro.

_And I can't help but to hear,_

_No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:_

_"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter,_

_"And, yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."_

The heads of the guests' snapped over to look at Cindy.

Her face went pale.

She looked over at Astro with an extremely stern face.

"Happy wedding, bitch!" Astro looked back at her with a pleased evil smile, as if he was satisfied by what he had done.

It was hard to hear Kaitlyn scream "ASTRO!" over the loud music.

Suddenly, Tenma stormed off the small stage and grabbed Astro by the arm, pulling him out of the church and slamming the doors behind him.

Astro looked at Tenma with the same face he had given Cindy.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" He yelled at him, his hand still firmly grasping his arm.

Astro shrugged.

"I'm just following my plan, I've always wanted to crash someone's wedding and play that song, and who better than Willy Wonka and the porcelain Barbie doll?"

"Do you have any idea of what you've done!? You little-"

Cindy came out of the doors quickly, holding up the front of her dress.

"Sweetie, it's ok." She looked at Tenma.

Astro chuckled.

"How is it ok?! He just ruined-"

"It's alright. Just let him go. He'll learn his lesson _after_ the wedding."

"Haha, you guys are idiots." Astro walked away and took off into the sky, laughing as hard as he could.

"I didn't think he would stoop down so low as to do something like this. It's bad enough he wouldn't be part of the party, let alone even come at all." Tenma put his hand over his forehead and massaged his temples.

"Look, we can't let a silly little thing get in the way of our day." Cindy looked at him and smiled, taking both of his hands in hers.

"_Little_ thing? How could you say that after he practically told a big lie about you?"

"We'll explain it to everyone, ok?"

He sighed.

"Ok…."

They walked back into the church together.

Kaitlyn and Emily met up with them near the middle of the aisle.

"What the fudge just happened?" Kaitlyn whispered.

"Nothing. We'll explain it." Cindy looked over at her.

"How does one explain the doings of a bastardly bitchface that likes ruining everyone's lives?" Kaitlyn mumbled to herself.

"We're sorry for the interruption everyone. That was just my son being the rebel that he is. No hard feelings right? And whatever he did has absolutely no connection with us whatsoever." Tenma said aloud.

"Well played." Cindy's sister smirked.

Mostly everyone broke out in laughter.

"It's ok." Said another one of Cindy's relatives, chuckling.

"I guess we're fine then." Tenma looked at Cindy and shrugged with a smirk.

She giggled as she rested her head on his arm.

They walked back up, Kaitlyn and Emily leading the way.

THE

END

_((Authors Note: OMG this was really funny to make I swear I was dying and so excited at the same time lol ~Emily))_

_((Co-Author's Note: I'm having a hard time typing tonight :P plus IMMA KILL THAT LIL BRAT, bye ouo ~kate))_


End file.
